Mythical Enmity: Where All Sorrows Lie
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Jacob is acting strange, the Cullens are moving, and the Volturi never wanted anyone more than they wanted this Kansas farmboy. What happen when species who are supposed to be mortal enemies interact? And has the Volturi finally met its match?
1. Losing Control

I. The Night Before

More than anything else in her world, Bella wanted to be with Edward forever. Her only dream – her only goal, her only secret wish, was to spend an eternity with Edward. Well, at least it was a secret to her human family. She wondered if Edward ever gave in, she would be able to keep Charlie and Renee – and maybe even Jake – a part of her life. Maybe not, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Besides, if you will something to be a certain way, then it will end up working out.

"Please, Edward?" Bella begged. "The Volturi will come after me if you don't change me."

"We can hide you," Edward insisted. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

Bella stared into Edward's golden eyes. "I don't care about the Volturi," she breathed in a soft, shattered voice, remnant of the time she was forced to live without Edward. "I want to be with you forever. I love you. Don't you want to be with me forever?" Bella asked. A tear fell down her brown eyes. "Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I love you. That's why I won't change you….I can't bear to destroy your soul…you're so beautiful of course I want to be with you forever but I won't let myself have that. I won't destroy you," Edward said.

"Please, Edward, please…." Bella said.

"No, and that's my final answer," Edward said, jumping out of Bella's window and landing gracefully on the ground.

II. Passion

Unconsciously, Bella had a plan. She didn't know she had a plan, of course, but she knew Edward came to her room every night. They kissed and they talked, but they never went any further. Edward insisted that intercourse was too much of a risk. Bella understood, of course, why Edward was so stubborn, but _she_ was _just_ as stubborn.

The next night, like usual (or, at least, usual for Bella and Edward), Edward visited Bella's room at night.

"I love you," Bella whispered as Edward silently climbed in through Bella's windowsill. "You made it," Bella said.

Edward smiled. "Of course I did," he said, grinning.

"Charlie's on a weekend fishing trip with Billy, so we don't have to be quiet," Bella said nonchalantly.

"That's great," Edward said, leaning in to kiss Bella on the lips. The passion grew and then Edward pulled away. Bella knew why: he avoided too much contact in order to prevent losing control. But would it really be that bad of a thing? Maybe she would finally get what she wanted if he would just lose control. Well, lose control and then stop himself before going any further, at least. But even if he ended up killing her, Bella didn't care, because Edward was the love of her life, her soul mate…no, scratch that, more even than her soul mate, and Bella would give Edward anything he wanted. She just wanted Edward to be happy.

'It's a good thing he can't read my thoughts,' Bella thought to herself, suppressing a giggle.

Bella leaned in and kissed Edward again. His cold, pale pink lips felt just right, connected to Bella's red, warm, but somewhat chapped lips. Edward pulled away after thirty seconds. "Come back, Edward," Bella breathed, in a seductive whisper. She needed him; she was drawn to him and whenever they were not touching a forlorn emptiness gnawed at Bella's guts. "I need you," she said, and it was a truth that was powerful enough to shatter dreams and engulf the whole world in enigmatic flames of…of something, good or bad, who knows?

Then they kissed, more passionately than ever, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Bella sat on her bed and pulled Edward toward her and they continued kissing ardently. "We need to stop," Edward said, but they didn't stop. Both of them were enjoying themselves too much. The power, the force, that pulled their lips – their bodies – together had already worked its magic. They were caught in the current, that white-water current that is dangerous, but dare-devils enjoy white water rafting, right? Edward finally pulled away.

"I have to go…" Edward said.

"Don't leave me again…." Bella said. Right when he was about to leave, Bella, the klutz she was, fell off her warm, cozy bed, and landed on a sharp, silver pair of scissors. Not knowing that Bella landed on something sharp, Edward rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Edward asked. "You keep hurting yourself." Edward said, shaking his head and giving Bella his hand to help her off the ground. When she was halfway up, he smelled it first and then he saw it: crimson blood spilling down Bella's left arm from the scissors she landed on. Against his will, his eyes became black. He froze and became rigid. He tried his hardest to keep in control of himself.

Bella looked at her arm. It didn't hurt one bit, actually. She was actually excited, hoping that Edward would lose control. She knew it would hurt, but she didn't care. "I'm fine," Bella said in a small whisper, staring into his jet black eyes. She could feel his bloodlust, and his meager attempt to control himself, but she wasn't afraid. Even if Edward lost control, it was what she _**wanted**_, damn it.

Edward tried to back away but he couldn't. Damn, she smelled so good, but he couldn't stand losing her; he couldn't stand the idea of taking her soul. The idea of damning her to a half-life of an eternity. Rigid, Edward tried to prevent his body from taking full rein. The lust from their previous encounter hadn't completely died down, and Edward wasn't in as much control as he usually was. Mind over matter wasn't so easy after all. Edward pounced in and kissed Bella more passionately than ever. He fell on top of her, forgetting how much stronger he was than her. The scent of the blood was too much this time. It smelled too good, and the burning in his throat was more intense than ever. Having been gone for a little more than a year, controlling himself wasn't quite as easy as it had become after adjusting himself to Bella's scent. Having recently returned, he hadn't re-adjusted yet. Unaware of himself, he licked the blood off of Bella's open wound and then bit into her flesh, starting to drink her blood.

Almost as soon as it started, Edward backed away, suddenly aware of what he did. His body went rigid as his mind returned to his body. He held his breath to prevent this from becoming worse than it already was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Edward said, shaking, hating himself. How could he do this to the one person he loved more than anything in the world?

"It's okay," Bella whispered, ignoring the burning pain in her arm that was slowly spreading to the rest of her body. "I wanted it, remember," she said. Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew that Edward heard her. She tried to sit up and as soon as she managed, the pain was too much and she fell back down again. But she didn't care, she was finally about to become a vampire, and it was Edward's venom that was changing her. Bella tried not to scream because she didn't want Edward to feel any worse, but she couldn't help it – it felt like she was burning up in flames. As she writhed on the floor one last tear fell from her eye, but it was a tear of love.

Edward tried to comfort Bella, holding her hand while holding his breath so he didn't slip again and drain her – it was still in the first couple minutes of the transformation, so there was still a risk.

"I love you, Bella, I'm sorry. You should have stayed away from me. I'm too dangerous. I'm a vile monster," he said, rigid.

"No you're not," Bella croaked out. "It's….It's worth…the pain….to be with you forever."

Then they both heard someone knocking on the door. Since Edward could read minds, he could make a pretty good guess that it was Jacob. When no one answered the door, Jacob kept persisting.

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Go answer the door. We can just tell him I have the flu or something," Bella said, hesitantly. Both of them knew that there was no way that was going to work. But a part of Bella, something inside her that refused to die, needed Jacob to accept her …. to accept what she was becoming (who she was becoming), to accept that she was in love with Edward…no, that she and Edward were soul mates. More than ever, Bella needed the special bond that grew during Bella's depressed, empty dare-devil stage, to still be there…to still be alive. She needed….she needed Jacob to still care.

"But…." Edward said, wishing he could read Bella's mind.

"Please??" Bella asked, her eyes wide, her body trembling from the bitter pain she was trying so hard to ignore. Just get through the three days, she told herself, and then you'll be with Edward for an eternity. Eternity. That was a long time.

"Fine," Edward said.

Edward walked downstairs, vampire speed, and opened the door.

"What do you want, dog?" Jacob asked.

"What are you doing here, leech? And where's Bella?" Edward responded. Their enmity was flaring, as dark as ever.

"I'm her boyfriend, Jacob. And she's in her bedroom. She has the flu, so you might not want to come up there now," Edward said.

Jacob snorted. "The flu? Then why are you here?" Jacob didn't give Edward the time to respond. He rushed right past Edward and ran up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

Luckily for Bella and Edward, Bella had been smart enough to clamber her way up onto her bed and pull the covers over her whole body except for her face so she could pull off the flu façade. But Jacob was a werewolf…no, a shape-shifter….so he could smell the blood. And there was _a lot_ of blood.

"Bella," Jacob said, walking into Bella's bedroom, not hesitating to walk over to Bella's side. When he did, his sensitive eyesight could see the blood that splattered on the carpet on the other side of Bella's bed. A lone tear fell down Jacob's face. "Bella," he said again, his voice not that much more than a whisper. Edward was already back in Bella's room.

And then all fury broke loose. "How could you, you hideous leech?!!?!" Jacob screamed at Edward.

"Ja...cob…please don't. It's not…his fault," Bella said, her words incoherent (but she was sure both Edward and Jacob understood what she was trying to say).

Jacob ignored Bella's plea and continued screaming at Edward. His anger got out of control and he turned into wolf form and lunged at Edward. Edward, still feeling horrible with himself, didn't even bother to defend himself. He wanted Jacob to kill him. Bella watched in horror, paralyzed by the pain that was slowly transforming her into the one thing Jacob hated more than anything in the world. She watched Jacob's sharp claws come into contact with Edward's beautiful, perfect skin. Bella knew Edward's skin was as hard as marble, but Jacob's claws looked sharp, and she knew from the myths Jacob told her that first time…vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies (so that meant that both…species, she guessed…could kill each other, Bella thought.).

"No!!" she screamed. "EDWARD!!!" she screamed. She gritted her teeth and ignored the pain, stumbling out of bed and crawling towards Jacob and getting in between Jacob and Edward. 'Jacob is still in love with me; surely he wouldn't continue to attack if I'm in the way', Bella thought. Jacob was about to push Bella out of the way, but he was able to compose himself. Ashamed, Jacob transformed back into his human form.

"Don't…ever…touch…my…Edward…again," Bella said, gritting her teeth. The pain became too much and she collapsed in Edward's lap. She hoped that Jacob didn't do any damage to her Edward, but even if he did, Bella knew that, just like werewolves, vampires healed rapidly.

Edward stood up and carried Bella back onto her bed. He heard Jacob's thoughts: _'She…will she…she won't be Bella anymore. Dead. No. Bella….Bella….Bella….I…need to stay. I need to make sure she's at least…okay.'_

Responding to Jacob's thoughts, Edward said softly, turning to face Jacob, "You can stay if you want."

"Get out of my head, bloodsucker," Jacob cursed. Then he walked towards Bella's pale form.

"I…" he whispered softer than ever. "I still…love you…I'd still…take you back…."

By then, the pain had taken Bella to a point where she was delirious, and she didn't really understand what was going on. The pain was increasing exponentially, and she started thrashing her arms up and down on the bed and arching her back in unnatural angles. Edward had to hold her down to keep her from hurting herself.

"I love you. I'm so sorry," Edward whispered, kissing her on the forehead with his cool lips. "You can get through this, love; I know you, you're strong."

Ignoring Edward, Jacob said, "Yeah right you love her. You just wanted her blood."

Edward turned to face Jacob. Neither of them said anything. For a moment silence hovered in the air like a dark, silver-tainted shadow passing over a secluded forest. It was haunting. "I'll admit there was a part of me that wanted her blood," Edward said, "But the part of me that was in love with her…the part of me that was desperate to preserve her soul, the part of me who just wanted to hear her laugh, to protect her…the part of me that can't live without her….that part's stronger, exponentially."

"Yeah right," Jacob said.

"I don't care if you believe me, Jacob. I don't need your permission," Edward said.

"She loves me," Jacob said; the words 'for a matter of fact' being the invisible follow-up that Jacob implied.

Edward thought it would be childish to respond, so he didn't. More than anything he wanted to insult that blasted dog. Or, even better, attack him. Something kept him from doing that, though. Was it Bella? Was she the link? The link between the two rival worlds? The two worlds invisible to most people…humans…the world that would become Bella's sole existence? It's not like she was turning into a Kryptonian. She couldn't live a dual identity – she couldn't go on as if she was normal and keep contact with Charlie and Renee and her friends at school (who she was never really that close for, except for maybe Angela). She couldn't just put on a pair of fake glasses and be normal again. And one of Edward's worst fears was that Bella was going to regret this. He knew that she seemed to desperately want it – that she claimed to want to spend the rest of eternity with him (which he didn't believe, because who in their right minds would want to, he thought, chiding himself) – but what about ten years from now, twenty years from now, thirty years from now? What about when Charlie and Renee were dead? What about hundreds, maybe a thousand, years from now when Jacob was dead? What then? Would she still be happy with her eternally damned existence?

Edward stroked Bella's hair and comforted Bella, wanting so much to be able to ease her pain. He knew from experience what this felt like. Even though it happened to him 90 years ago, the memory was as vivid as ever; as sharp as ever. Even now, he wished Carlisle had simply let him die. As in love with Bella he was, if she could be with Jacob…she could live a normal life. _Too late for that._

"And what are you planning to do when Charlie comes home tomorrow morning? Huh?" Jacob said, interrupting Edward's train of thoughts. Then the phone rang. When no one answered it, it went to the machine. All three of them could here Charlie's voice: "Hey, Bella, Billy's coming down with a cold so we ended our trip early. I'll be home around 9:00 p.m.-ish. See you then."

"So, what are you going to do?" Jacob directed his question towards Edward. A hint of subtle rage tainted his voice.

"Take her to her to my house," Edward said.

"And he won't know she disappeared?" Jacob asked.

"I'm right here, you know," Bella said. It sounded like they were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

There really was only one thing that they could do. It wasn't like the flu excuse would work with Charlie, at least not forever. They had to – eventually – make it seem like Bella died. Maybe simulate a fake car crash or something. It would break his heart, though.

So Edward and Jacob (what a surprise) worked together to clean up the bloody mess in Bella's small room. Bella's pain seemed to be increasing exponentially. She screamed. She just wanted to dies; she wanted the pain to end. The only way to get through this was to remind herself that it was worth it, that the end result was worth it. So she chanted in her head (not out loud) her reasons for doing this. It was the only way to stay sane. She had wanted this; she remembered why she chose it; and she had mentally prepared herself for what she was told would be excruciating pain, but none of that was enough in the long run. Nothing can prepare you for that amount of pain, even if it's what you want, Bella realized.

**Alice's POV (kind of)**

Alice was in the middle of re-reading one of her favorite books when she suddenly had a vision. The paperback book fell out of her hands and she became as still as a statue. It looked like she was staring into outer space.

"What is it?" the other Cullen's asked, anxious. "What did you see?"

This was a vision that Alice had seen before, but suddenly it went blank – invisible. That meant…that meant Jacob was in the way. That stupid dog just had to go and get his damn paws in the way!

"I…I can't see anything anymore. Because….it must be because Jacob's there," Alice said, talking to herself, momentarily forgetting that there were other people in the room. For a second Alice was frustrated, but then Jacob must have left because her vision became clear again.

"I see…I see Charlie….I see Charlie panicking," Alice said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because……Bella's missing," Alice said.

That was when the door opened and Edward walked in, holding Bella in his arms.

"Edward, how could you?" Rosalie said.

"Stop it, Rosalie," Alice said, defending Edward. "We all knew that this was going to happen eventually."

Alice paused. "Wait, she's not dead is she?"

"No I'm not dead," Bella said, but it was obvious that she was in terrible pain.

Edward carried Bella into his room and gently laid her on his bed. "Edward, you should have told me first," Carlisle said, walking into the room. "And you certainly shouldn't have done it in her house! What if Charlie walked in?"

Edward looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I…I didn't exactly…plan it," he said, and the rest of the Cullens realized in shock what had actually happened. Edward had lost control and bit Bella.

He walked over to the bed and sat by Bella and held her hand as she writhed in pain, desperate to do anything he could to ease her pain. Bella felt like she was on fire. She feared that if she opened her mouth again she would scream in the pain and she didn't want to make Edward feel guilty because she knew he would act all masochistic and blame himself even though this is what Bella had wanted all along. She didn't really care that he had lost control – a person can only fight his nature for so long. _She knew that what they were doing that night had been dangerous. A small part of her was actually hoping he would lose control._

Soon Bella couldn't help but scream in pain. The pain kept getting worse. Bella knew that the fire that was roaring through her veins was magic that was turning her into a powerful, mythical being – in the name of logic; in the name of reason, she knew that, but the pain was still unbearable, in the name of the heart, in the name of ephemeral emotion – and no amount of reason could make it better.

Three days. Three days. Three days. Three days. No, that had to be wrong. It had to be wrong. It felt like 300 years; 3,000 years. She screamed for death; she screamed for mercy. At this point, although physically conscience, Bella Swan was unconscious of all rational thought and didn't really know what she was saying. In her delirium she let loose all of her secret fears – she let loose everything that had been trapped inside her shell for so long. The stronghold of walls that used to protect Bella collapsed around her and she watched, paralyzed and unaware, as her white citadel disappeared in midair. She watched, paralyzed and unarmed, as her soul's secret sister jumped out of the window into the dangerous world of eternal love. She watched, paralyzed in unspeakable pain, and that same pain was the magical knife that tore her body into pieces and then, like super-glue, pieced her back together like a jigsaw puzzle. She could only hope to come out the other end of the tunnel in one piece, stronger. She could only hope her love for Edward and Edward's love for her was enough to hold her together.

Vaguely she was aware of a cool body lying next to her on the bed. His cool presence didn't really dull the fire, but it still felt as good as anything could at the time-being. Instinctively she knew Edward was besides her, holding down her flaring arms, protecting her from herself. She wasn't completely aware of anything, but somehow she knew Edward was there. She only hoped that he would still be there when she woke up from this endless, timeless torture – that he would still want her; that he would still care for her. What if he didn't love her anymore?

She didn't hear the phone ring. She didn't know that Alice had assured Charlie that Bella was just having a sleepover with Alice and right now they were at the mall with a bubbly Alice shopping. She didn't know about the façade that wouldn't hold up for very long – the plan that would have to be altered. Why even keep up appearances? Pretend that everything was alright tonight. Why even bother, when eventually Charlie would have to think Bella had gone missing – dead, car accident, animal attack, something.

Alice sat on the chair by the bed Bella and Edward were lying in, watching her new sister suffer and praying that it would be over soon. She was anxious to take Bella shopping. It wasn't a lie, really. They would go shopping (well, if Alice could convince Bella, but she already knew that she would), and, even though none of them could sleep, technically it was a sleepover. Charlie didn't have to know that they weren't painting nails, watching Smallville, and giggling about unimportant technicalities that mattered even less in the vampire world than in the only world humans knew about.

And then, Bella woke up….


	2. Chloe!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, I don't own Smallville, and I don't own any of the songs I'm using. They always move to small towns, so why not have them move to _the_ small town. I wonder who would win in a race: Edward Cullen or Clark Kent?

**Ch2**

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Bella opened her eyes and smiled. Edward was sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Better than ever," Bella said, leaning over to kiss Edward. She hadn't thought that she would still desire Edward the way she still did, at least not for a couple of years. But she did, and she was overjoyed. Bella looked out the window and watched silent raindrops drip down the outside of the window. She had seen rain before, but with her new eyesight….there were no words that could really describe what she saw; it was just so…brilliant.

_Waking up to see that everything is OK_

_First time in my life and it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about _

_The little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_About it_

_This is the best feeling_

"I love you, Edward," Bella whispered, smiling.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked. Bella thought about it. There _was _an annoying burning feeling in her throat. Instinctively she moved her hand up and touched her throat. Slowly Bella nodded. "But I'd rather lay here all day with you," Bella said, reaching in to kiss Edward with intensity. Edward kissed her back, and then pulled away.

"You and I should go hunting," Edward said.

"What do we need? Guns? How do we get there?" Bella said, innocently.

Emmet, who was also in the room, laughed. Edward said, "We only need our teeth and our muscles. And, of course, we run."

"Oh," Bella said. It didn't matter, as long as Edward was by her side. They ran to a forest. In about five minutes, they were sixty miles away from Forks.

_This innocence_

_Is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment_

_Is perfect_

_Please don't go away _

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Hunting was easier than Bella would have thought it was. It was, just like Edward had told her back in the bedroom, instinctual. Without even thinking about it, Bella leaped in the air and landed on a mountain lion. The powerful beast had no chance against Bella. Bella tackled it to the ground and then sank her fangs into the lion's neck. After she was done, she saw that Edward was watching her.

"How did I do?" Bella asked Edward.

"Good. It's just, old habits die hard. I was actually kind of nervous watching you wrestle with lions," Edward joked.

"Edward!" Bella said, pretending to be shocked.

Together, Bella and Edward leaped in the air and chased after their next prey.

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you_

_Let it pass you by_

Then there was another scent. A scent that smelled so different, and so much better. Bella ran in the other direction, chasing the appealing scent. Then she sensed that someone was following her, but when she turned around she realized it was Edward, and she realized what the scent she smelled was: human. Bella didn't want to be a murderer, so she held her breath and ran in the opposite direction.

Later, Edward asked how she did it.

"How did I do what?" Bella asked.

"Hold your breath and run away," Edward said. "Most newborn vampires wouldn't be able to do that. Even vampires who aren't newborn, when in hunting mode."

Oh. So even as a vampire, she was a freak. But if that meant she wouldn't have to endure a year or two of being wild and out of control, then Bella was okay with it.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life_

_and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

After they were done hunting, they went back to the house. "You know that we have to move," Carlisle told Edward and Bella. Both of them stood there and silently nodded.

"Where are we moving? Where are we moving!?" Alice asked, being her giddy, over-excited self, as usual.

"A small town in Kansas. Called Smallville," Esme said.

"How original," Jasper teased (sarcastically), "For a small town to be called Smallville." But they had _no idea_ what was in store for them. No, they wouldn't be the only ones with a big secret; not by a landslide.

_It's a state of bliss, you_

_think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you_

_think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

"So when are we moving?" Bella asked.

"Today," Carlisle said. "While you and Edward were out hunting, the rest of us worked on getting all of the boxes packed." With vampire speed, it didn't really take that long to get ready to move.

"What about….what about my parents? What do we tell them?" Bella asked.

"We already took care of that. Alice and Jasper staged a car accident yesterday," Esme said in a motherly voice.

Bella slowly nodded. She was sad that Charlie would have to think she was dead. Maybe one day she could come back and let him know that she was alive. Probably not. At least not now; at least not in the near future. But at least she had Edward. She had an eternity with Edward.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

In two hours, they were in the car on the way to Smallville, Kansas. When they got there, they unpacked (that only took them thirty minutes). Then, they registered at Smallville High School. (A/N: this takes place during season 3 of Smallville, so Clark, Chloe and Lana are juniors). Bella and Edward registered as juniors; Rosalie and Emmet registered as seniors; Jasper was a sophomore, and Alice (since she was the smallest) was a freshman. There story was the same as usual: they were Esme and Carlisle's foster children. That story had worked in every other high school. None of them had ever come across Chloe Sullivan, though, who had a knack for untangling huge secrets.

The next day, they started school. Bella had English first period. This was her second time being the "new kid", and even though she was a vampire – even though she was super strong and super fast – she was still nervous.

"We have a new student," the teacher said, introducing Bella. "Everybody, this is Bella Cullen." The teacher pointed to an empty desk. "Why don't you go sit next to Miss Sullivan?" the teacher said.

Once Bella sat down, Chloe whispered, with an intensity that could only be rivaled by Alice, "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan, you're Bella, right? Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Bella said, instantly recognizing that this Chloe person had a similar personality to that of Alice the shop-o-holic. Chloe smelled good, but it was easy for Bella to resist. She could hear the blood pumping in Chloe's veins, but all Bella had to do was hold her breath and she was fine.

After class, Chloe Sullivan volunteered to show Bella around the school. She also asked Bella if she wanted to eat lunch with her.

"Um, I usually just sit with my family," Bella said.

"Oh, that's right, you guys are the foster children of the new doctor in town. Six kids in one family! Wow!" Chloe said. Bella noticed excitement and slight suspicion in Alice's voice.

"Um….yeah," Bella said, nervously.

"Well, can my friends and I sit with you? It's just me, Clark Kent, Pete Ross, and sometimes Lana Lang," Chloe said.

"Um…." Bella said. That was too many people. "I don't know…."

Just then, Edward walked up to Bella. He leaned in and kissed her. Chloe interrupted. "Aren't you guys siblings? I mean, you're Edward Cullen, right?" Chloe asked.

Edward pulled away. "How did you know my name?" he asked, alarmed.

Chloe giggled. "I know a lot," she said. Just then a tall boy with bushy dark brown hair walked up behind Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent," Clark Kent said. Edward was surprised at Clark's thoughts: _I hope Chloe doesn't find out my secret._

Edward could also hear Chloe's thoughts: _I love Clark so much. But he loves Lana. Why can't he just love me?_

Edward wasn't that surprised at Chloe's thoughts – they weren't that unusual for a teenage, human girl. But Clark's thoughts were weird. Plus, his blood smelled weird. It was obvious to Edward Cullen that Clark Kent wasn't normal.

"So can we sit with you guys?" Chloe asked Edward and Bella.

"Sure," Edward said. He was curious about this Clark person.

"Edward hurry up, we're going to be late for school!" Bella said.

"Why are you so anxious to go to school suddenly?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know," she said. Just then, Alice ran in the room, excited what. "Guess what?" Alice said.

"What?" Bella and Edward asked simultaneously.

"I'm not telling," Alice said, smiling like a deviant little pixie, blocking her mind by mentally reciting the alphabet. '_a, b, c, d, e, f, g….'_

"Of course you are!" Edward said.

"Nope," Alice said, giggling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At School**

It was becoming a tradition for Bella and Edward to have biology together, even though this was only the second time around. They walked into the classroom holding hands, so it was extremely obvious that they were a couple. Edward hated having to hear the thoughts of all the boys fantasizing about _his_ beautiful Bella. Well, not all of them, actually. Clark Kent was fascinating about Lana Lang. Hmm….and Chloe Sullivan was fantasizing about Clark Kent. That was weird. But it was almost as if….Clark had _imprinted_ on Lana, or something to that extent (of course it wasn't imprinting, but in the end it came down to the same thing). Edward decided to invade Clark's thoughts instead of listening to the biology lecture because this was like his 20th time taking biology.

'_I hate being weird! Lana would never accept me for who I am! This sucks! I hate biology it doesn't even apply to me! I wish I wasn't the only one left. Does Chloe know my secret? I killed Lana's parents; I hate myself! I love Lana so much if she knew what I was she would hate me!'_

Edward stopped listening to Clark's thoughts; he decided it wasn't a good idea to pry. He had thought he was masochistic but Clark Kent was just as masochistic, if not even more so. He couldn't help but be curious, though. What did Clark mean when he thought that he killed Lana's parents?

When the bell rang, Edward and Bella kissed. It was time for lunch; they hoped that no one would notice that they weren't eating. Edward panicked when he heard that Chloe girl's thoughts, _'I wonder why yesterday it seemed like none of the Cullens were eating. Hmm, I wonder if they are meteor freaks or something?' '_What? She already thinks we are freaks?!' Edward thought. 'Wait, why do I care what Chloe thinks? Wait, what if she finds out our secret and exposes us?!?! Oh no, we'll have to move again!'

"You seem worried," Bella pointed out.

"Oh, I read that Chloe Sullivan girl's thoughts and she's already suspicious. She called us 'meteor freaks.' And she noticed that we didn't eat anything yesterday," Edward said.

"I always knew I was a freak," Bella joked seductively.

"This is serious, Bella! What if she exposes us for who we are?" Edward said. He didn't notice Clark Kent walking up from behind him.

"Don't worry, she won't," a low, sultry voice said.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Edward asked.

"Enough," Clark said. "Are you?"

"Are we what?" Bella asked.

"Meteor freaks," Clark said in the whisper.

"Umm, no; we don't even know what that means, anyways," Bella said.

"Chloe won't expose you, whatever you are," Clark said. "I promise. I know her."

"Well, do you and your friends want to sit with us again?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Clark said.

**Chloe's POV**

Her imagination was already running wild, like it always did. Her one obsession – the wall of weird – was her life. She knew that Clark was head over heels for Lana Lang. She actually didn't think that anyone could be prettier than Lana Lang but this Bella Cullen person and her sister Alice Cullen were. Not by much, though. All of the Cullens were….they seemed….unnaturally pale. And….were they wearing colored contacts?

Right now she was sitting next to Lana, Clark, Pete, and the Cullens. Again, she noticed that the Cullen's weren't eating.

"So, why aren't you guys eating?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, um….I guess we're just not hungry," Bella said.

"But all of you?" Chloe asked. Then she thought of something. "Hey, can I show you guys something?" Chloe asked. She loved showing her wall of weird to people that she could trust. For some reason she already felt like she could trust the Cullens.

She could tell that Edward looked hesitant. That Rosalie girl, who seemed to be full of herself but wasn't even that pretty (well, compared to Bella, Alice, and Lana), was angry for some reason. Alice seemed excited, but then, maybe that was just part of her personality.

Alice spoke up. "Sure, but afterwards we should go shopping," Alice said.

**Alice's POV**

'Yay! Chloe sounds awesome! I wonder if she likes shopping as much as I do… Damn it, I wish we could be friends with her, but we can't…' Alice thought. 'Oh no!' Alice thought when she smelled Chloe. Alice had found her singer.

**Rosalie's POV**

'Why did Alice say yes so easily? She knows we can't be friends with humans,' Rosalie thought.

**Chloe's POV**

After lunch, Chloe was anxious to tell the Cullens about the wall of weird, but Alice suddenly decided she didn't want to be around Chloe. Why was Alice suddenly acting so distant?

"You should stay away from me," Alice said to Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Just go away," Alice said.

Chloe felt hurt. Oh well. If the Cullens didn't want to be friends with her that was okay. She still had Clark and Lana, even though Clark and Lana were too interested in each other. She suddenly resolved that she was going to find out their secret…the Cullens, not Lana and Clarks' that is. Of course that would be interesting too….while she was at it she might as well continue to try to unveil Clark's secret…

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: I know the scene from the sneak preview didn't happen yet…I'm waiting for more reviews to put in the juicy stuff! So please review and then I'll update!**

**Reviews****=inspiration for me, and more chapters for you.**


	3. Secrets revealed? Or not

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter………hmm, I hope more people will review this time. I love to write so I'm posting this anyways. Please review, though, for the sake of my sanity….lol….I know I should be doing my research paper and I don't want this have all been for nothing. :D**

**So, enough of the rambling and on with the story……the very, very AU story in the sense that I'm making something possible that the books said wasn't…lol disclaimer I don't own it and never will, and I don't own the song lyrics I'm using. This chapter might seem like Bella/Jacob, but I assure you it ISN'T, it's just Bella/Jacob FRIENDSHIP nothing more. I'm still planning on making it Jacob/Rosalie or Jacob/Chloe (review and tell me which you prefer!!)**

**Ch.5**

She wasn't alone. She didn't hate her new life. She even was starting to like Smallville. She had never thought that there was a town out there smaller than Forks, but it turned out there was. So, no, Bella Cullen wasn't sad, but she wasn't…completely…happy….either. Don't get her wrong – she loved Edward with all of her dead, unbeating heart. If he were to die, or, God forbid, leave her again, Bella knew that she would not be able to handle it. She would have to find a way to kill herself.

Luckily, it didn't look like it was going to be all that necessary. Bella and Edward spent every minute together. Since they were both unnaturally intelligent and it didn't take them that much time to finish their school work, they, _naturally_ spent a lot of time fooling around in their new bedroom. Bella was glad that she still had that sort of passion – that she had held on to her emotions, to her dreams, even…to her ideals. And she had held on to her undying desire and devotion towards Edward. They loved each other unconditionally.

Then why was there a part of her inside that was constantly throbbing? That felt empty, and…numb? Bella hadn't thought she would have missed her parents so much. She hadn't thought it would hurt so much….for them to think that she was dead. She even missed Angela a little bit, but not really. After all, Angela was just a human.

But Bella knew that there was more. More….that she missed. She was torn apart inside because, in gaining the ability to be with the love of her life _forever_, she had lost….and _hurt_…her best friend. Did Jacob even know that Bella was alive? Maybe it would be better if he thought she was dead. That was what he had said when she was still human, after all. 'You'd be better off dead.' His sharp words still stung, even though she knew they shouldn't. Jacob shouldn't matter anymore. Now he was her…_NO. He WASN'T._ She might be…his mortal enemy….he might feel that way, that is. But she didn't feel that way.

Was it that wrong to want everything? To have the love of your life, and your best friend? _And your father._ Bella shook her head, silently. She had to be stronger than this.

"The phone's going to ring in thirty seconds," Alice said in a singsong voice. "Who is it?" Bella asked. "I don't know. I only see the phone ringing. Everything else is blank. Which means it must be a werewolf." 'Jacob,' Bella thought instantly. But it wasn't Jacob. It was Billy. Jacob and Sam got into a brutal fight, and Jacob was dying….

"Please, Bella, please, I can't lose my only son…." Billy's voice was desperate. Bella wondered how they knew that she was even alive. No. She didn't wonder. She had known all along that Jacob would know. Jacob. Her brother, her counterpart.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked.

All Bella knew was that she wasn't about to let Jacob die.

"Bella? Are you still there?" Billy said on the other end of the line.

"Um…yeah. I'm still here," Bella said, a little hesitant now.

"Please don't let Jacob die, Bella…." Billy said in a whisper. "Please…"

Bella didn't know what to do. What is a person supposed to do when the father of her supposed-to-be-mortal-enemy calls her on the phone and begs her to save him? How was that even possible, if the wounds Jacob received were fatal, like Billy said?

And then Bella realized what Billy was asking of her, and her whole world froze still. And Bella knew what she had to do.

She dropped everything and ran out to the car Edward had bought her. It seemed like time was standing still.

_Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights_

_Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here_

_To the twilight_

_There's a dead end to my left_

_There's a burning bush to my right_

_You aren't in sight_

_You aren't in sight_

Bella was so panicked. She had no clue if she could even do this. She drove faster than ever, ignoring the speed limit. How many miles was Smallville, Kansas from Forks, Washington, anyways? She could probably run faster than this stupid car. So, without thinking, Bella jumped out of her car, parking it in a gas station, and ran as fast as she could. If she was still human, she would have been trembling.

It felt weird to be running this fast. Bella ran fast when she was hunting, but she had never run _this _fast.

_Or am I standing still _

_Beneath a darkened sky _

_Or am I standing still _

_With the scenery flying by _

_Or am I standing still _

_Out of the corner of my eye _

_Was that you passing me by_

Bella felt like she was running faster than lightning. The images passing by her vision weren't any more than a chaotic blur. When she saw the sign that said she was entering Washington, she spend up. When she entered La Push, she froze. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be here, right?

But this would be a choice that would change everything. The world wasn't prepared for this. What was the right thing to do? Bella Cullen sure as hell didn't know. Here she was, in La Push while her husband in Kansas probably wondering what is going on. Here she was, and her best friend was about to die. 'NOOOOO!' something inside her hardwire screamed. Here she was, about to change her best friend into the thing he hated the most. But should she just let him die? What would he have her do?

_Mothers on the stoop_

_Boys in souped-up coupes_

_On this hot summer night_

_Between fight and flight_

_Is the blind man's sight_

_And a choice that's right_

_I roll the window down_

_Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town_

_Feel broken down_

_Feel broken down_

And then she knocked on the door to Jacob's house, holding her breath, and when Billy opened the door, Bella saw Jacob's bloody, mangled body. Was she too late? Was he already dead?

"Am I too late?" Bella asked.

"No, his heart is still beating," Billy said. This was just so unreal. Bella could hardly believe that this was happening.

"Jacob would….." Bella started, looking into Billy's eyes. "He told me…he would rather me die….than for me to become…what I am." Bella froze. "He would…rather die?" it was only half a question.

"No! No! I can't lose my son!" Billy said.

Bella walked over to Jacob, holding her breath.

"Jacob?" she said. Could he even here her?

"Jacob?!?! It's me, Bella, I'm still me," she said. "I'm here."

Bella didn't expect to hear Jacob's voice, and it shocked her when it sounded so frail. "B…b...Bella?" he said.

"Are you alright?" Bella said, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm…dying," Jacob said. It was obvious how hard it was for him to get the words out. Bella started shaking. The love she grew for Jacob when Edward was gone took over, and she couldn't imagine a world without Jacob. So cold. A world without her best friend. So cold.

Bella turned around and looked Billy in the eyes, and he nodded. Then she looked into Jacob's eyes, as if pleading with him. To tell her whether or not to let him die.

"I….I…I love you," Jacob said.

And then Bella bit him.

**Ch.6**

**JPov**

When he woke up, at first he didn't remember anything. He didn't even know who he was, for the first couple of seconds. But then, like a dagger painfully carving his flesh, his memories returned to him. He was Jacob Black, werewolf. He looked around him. He was in his house; in a bed…his vision was sharp as ice. What had happened? He vaguely remembered starting an argument with Sam about Bella. And then it had…turned physical, a gory battle between the two alphas. Sam had won. Sam had given Jacob wounds that should have….killed him. And he had been dying….he had to have been dying – the pain was too intense for Jacob to be alive yet. So why was he still here? And why did it feel like his throat was on fire? Was he in heaven, or hell? Or…

NO. No, no, no. He didn't feel dead. The last thing he had heard was Bella and Billy talking. But didn't Bella die in a car accident? No, Jacob knew better. And that meant…

NO. Jacob refused to believe it. And if it _was _the truth, then he had to find a way to kill himself. Why oh why didn't he just let Sam have his way? But he knew that he never could have let Sam attack the Cullens. He could never allow his pack to kill Bella.

_Flashback:_

"_But, I love you, Bella. Why do you have to marry that Leech?"_

"_It is but a shadow and a thought that you love, Jacob. I hope you find someone, honestly. One day you will imprint and you will understand the bond that ties me to Edward. I…"_

_Jacob had interrupted. "WHAT?! That filthy bloodsucking leech can't imprint…"_

"_No, Jacob, but it means the same thing, eternal love, ties that extend far beyond that of life and death. Nothing can separate us, Jacob. I love him….when he was gone, it was like I was…missing my other half. Words can't even describe it. You saw what it did to me. It was like I was a zombie; like there was nothing inside of me," Bella said._

"_Aren't you missing something? HE did that to you, Bella. I wouldn't. I would never leave you; I love you," Jacob said._

"_And I love you too, Jacob, but as a brother. Why can't that be enough for you? It's not like you imprinted on me. You know as well as I do that destiny has something else in store for you?" Bella said._

"_And you believe in destiny?" Jacob asked._

"_I didn't, but then I met Edward," Bella said._

_Jacob remembered feeling angry. It had been so hard to control himself - to prevent himself from releasing the dangerous wolf sleeping inside his skin. But somehow, he had managed._

"_And you're planning on…becoming…like him?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes," Bella said._

"_NO! I'd rather you be dead!" Jacob said. He could no longer contain his anger. He tried to kiss Bella, causing Bella to punch him and fracture her wrist._

**Normal Time**

Jacob was afraid to look in the mirror. He had to find a way to kill himself. He couldn't believe in destiny, because how could he believe that this…monster….was what he was meant to be? Could he even imprint anymore? Could he still shape shift into a wolf?

How did Bella even know that Jacob had been dying? He thought that that pixie leech couldn't see the future of the werewolves. Then the door opened, and Billy walked in. The burning in his throat was even worse than before, but he ignored it. He would ignore it forever, and then he would die, like he was supposed to three days ago.

"Dad, how did this happen?" Jacob asked. "Please kill me, dad. Get Sam to kill me."

Billy shook his head. "I called Bella. I couldn't let you die. I won't let you die now. What caused you and Sam to start fighting with each other, anyways?"

At first, Jacob couldn't speak. Utter agony filled the Black household. "He…he wanted to kill Bella," Jacob finally said.

Jacob stood up. He silently vowed to find a way to end up permanently dead. He refused to accept this meager, vile form of existence. If Billy refused to let Sam kill him, then he would starve himself. The thought of being like one of them….was just too disgusting. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Please, dad. Please, I don't want to be…" he couldn't even say the word. "Just kill me. Please."

"No, Jacob. Do you still feel like you?"

Jacob hadn't thought about that. He felt…different, but he still felt like himself. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. Slowly, Jacob nodded.

Jacob decided that he had to run away. He probably couldn't stay in La Push anyways – that was the inevitable, daunting truth. But no way in hell would he live with the Cullens. He'd just wander the wilderness until he could figure out a way to kill himself. He walked out the door, knowing that he probably would never see his father and his best friends, hating Bella for it. He knew that she knew that he would rather die. He knew that his dad had asked her to do it, but that useless fact didn't make Jacob any less enraged.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Lets Do The Monster Mash

**Ugh, I hate that I'm updating even though no one is reviewing. I'm trying out a new writing style in this chapter…poetic (kind of) and concise, but hopefully it will still be ok. Tell me what you think. :D**

**Ch7**

"What is she doing?" Edward asked Alice after Bella left. Even though he already had a pretty good guess.

"You know I'm blind when it comes to the werewolves," Alice said.

"But you can see Bella, right?" Edward said.

Alice was silent.

"Tell me," Edward said.

"A day ago I had a vision of Bella driving, and then running, to La Push. I didn't know what it meant until Billy called," Alice said.

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"Just wait," Alice said.

"Are you sure? Are you sure everything will be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "At least…" She was trembling.

Just then Jasper walked in the room. "What is it, Alice, love? You can tell me," he said.

Alice shook her head. "I have to go. I have to…Alaska…." she said.

Alice looked into Edward's eyes. "The same…as…you…except….without the love…" she muttered.

"Who?" Jasper and Edward asked simultaneously.

"Chloe," Alice whispered.

"You can control yourself, honey, I know you can," Jasper reassured Alice.

"Besides," Edward said, "I have a feeling that Clark person would protect her."

"What?" Jasper and Alice said simultaneously.

"I don't know what exactly Clark Kent is," Edward started, "But I've read his thoughts, and I've smelled his blood, and…all I can say is, he definitely isn't human."

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o** **O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

It was painful to watch. Too painful; far too painful. She had wanted to stay by his side…comfort him. It wasn't really the burning in her throat, although that certainly was something to think about – she didn't want to end up killing Jacob. His blood did smell bad, though. Funny that she hadn't noticed before. And it tasted bad too.

It was painful to watch because she knew that he would hate her for this. Billy would thank her, but Jacob would hate her.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, caressing his forehead with her cold hand. "I'm so sorry."

Then she left.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o** **O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

As soon as she had retrieved her car and returned to Smallville, Bella found herself sitting in the living room explaining everything to her family. They understood.

In the end, everything will be okay.

Will it?

Bella looked to Alice. '_Will it, Alice?'_ she pleaded with her eyes. Not actually saying anything.

The Cullen House had always been a haunted house. No one knew that _silence_ is what had always haunted it. Who knew?

It wasn't like anyone died.

Well, some people might see _that_ point differently.

They hoped he would come live with them, become a Cullen, but then again, they couldn't really ask that of him.

'_He's going to hate me, he's going to hate me, he's going to hate me.'_

Maybe he won't even remember. Some don't. Some don't have any recollection whatsoever of their previous life. Alice didn't. Maybe Jacob wasn't any different.

But Bella knew that Jacob's fierce hatred of the matter would make all the difference of the world. _He would remember._

"We have more than one crisis," one of them had said. The house was a little chaotic right now. It didn't really matter who said it. Not that anyone noticed who said it.

More than one crisis. Haha. Of course. Because there was always the giant elephant in the room. They were monsters; when wouldn't there be a crisis?

Of course, Bella didn't think they were monsters. Or maybe she did. She was too in love with Edward to care.

It seemed like they were destined to repeat _tua la cantante _[A/N: sorry, I don't know Italian; I probably spelled it wrong!] over and over again. But Alice was in control. Nothing was going to happen.

Right?

And then, of course, there was another monster. The Cullens were good, well, at least they tried to be, but not all monsters tried to be.

Maybe they were just jumping to conclusions.

Maybe every single person in the world was a monster. No, scratch that. Maybe the world was a monster.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o** **O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

"Can you see him, Alice?" Bella asked. It had been three days. "Can you see him, now?"

She hadn't been able to, of course, before. But this wasn't before. This was _after_.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

She tried.

Hell, maybe he was both now.

Or maybe once invisible, always invisible.

Only time can tell.

But one thing was for sure….tomorrow was Monday. Scary, right?

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The White Wolf

**So…I rearranged the chapters in this story so**** THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER…content YOU HAVEN'T READ YET****. I love writing this story so I decided to continue it, although I'm a bit upset barely anyone is reviewing it! If it's fun for you to write, it should be fun for you to review! Or at least easy! (=**

**Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter. I know it's weird, Jacob being a vamp and all, but for some reason I really like it. It was fun to write his conflicting emotions and there will be one section in this chapter that I am SURE all of you will burst out laughing! In your reviews you could guess what part I'm talking about! Hint: it's in the Jacob section. K? XD**

**It's not in this chapter, but what do you think about the idea of Kryptonite affecting the vamps too?**

**Also a warning there might be slight lemons, which might not be written correctly so, sorry if its wrong!! XD**

**----**

**---------------**

**------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------**

**--------**

**Now for the story……**

**Ch.8**

**BPOV**

We went back to school, and all in all it was a hard week. I couldn't concentrate on anything but how guilty I felt for changing Jacob, knowing he was somewhere off in the wild alone, most likely hating himself. Chloe, Clark, and Lana kept trying to socialize with us, and no matter how many times we tried to send the message that we _weren't really interested_, they didn't give up. Edward told me that something was different about Clark, and of course I was curious, but I wasn't little clumsy human Bella anymore. When I was human I was curious about Edward, but that was only because I was in love. I don't really care about this Clark boy. Edward said something along the lines of Clark would be able to protect Chloe if Alice slipped up and tried to bite Chloe, but then again so could all of us.

So far, Alice has been avoiding Chloe as much as possible. She told all of us that the scent keeps getting stronger, but it's not much of a problem because she has visions and knows when to avoid Chloe. It kind of appears like Alice hates Chloe (which Alice can tell), which is really hard on Alice since she is the girl with the perky vibe who if she could have it her way, she would be friends with everybody. I even let Alice take me shopping to help her get her mind off Chloe.

It had been about four days since I changed Jacob, and none of us have heard from him yet. I just hope he's okay.

"How are you doing, love?" Edward asked, walking over to me and placing his now warm (to me) lips on my lips. I pulled away and smiled at him, still dazzled by his eyes and his face and even his soul though I still hadn't succeeded in convincing him that he had one. I leaned in again and kissed him, momentarily forgetting all of my worries, pulling the both of us into a very passionate embrace.

"I love you," I whispered into his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

I found a smile within me – it wasn't really that hard, seeing as Edward is, and always will be, the only reason for my existence – and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I turned my smile into a grin, baring my sharp white vampire teeth. My Edward did the same. He wrapped his beautiful arms around me the usual Greek God he is, and we kissed again. His lips tasted like warm honey in a morning breeze and I'm sure mine still tasted like, or at least smelled like, strawberry freesia. I wish I could still taste strawberries, but for Edward, I don't mind giving it up.

I pounce on Edward and we fall to the ground and rip each others' clothes off, our bodies in heat, anticipating each others' every move. Our bodies collided, and with passion Edward kissed me, his tongue entering my mouth. We slammed into each other with some sort of animalistic need and then he entered me and I moaned his name. "Edward, oh Edward!"

He kissed me and whispered, "Sweet Bella," into my lips. After what felt like the longest, most blissful time, he pulled out of me and I fell off of his body and we lay besides each other. I marveled in awe at how lucky I was that Edward was mine, all mine.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stood up and put my clothes back on. Edward did the same, checking for broken furniture. There wasn't any, but the wooden floor in our bedroom was cracked. It had an Edward-shaped indentation.

That was when the phone rang.

**Ch9**

**Jacob POV**

Jacob felt like his life was over, and, literally, it was. He couldn't tell quite what direction he was running in, but as he ran, his rage was engulfed in blood red flames and his body felt like it usually did right before he was about to change. He felt his body changing, but it felt different. He could still sense his spirit wolf, and it had…it had changed, also. The feeling was an eerie feeling, taking over his pale (Jacob, pale? He still hadn't gotten used to that fact) spine, slowly creeping around in his veins. When he was fully changed into his wolf form, he realized that he didn't have a change of clothes. 'Damn it,' Jacob thought. 'I should have thought of that before hand.'

A pure white-furred wolf – Jacob – was staring down at the dark blue jeans and red shirt he had been wearing. They were torn to shreds. 'Oh well,' Jacob thought. 'I guess I have to stay in my wolf form.' Not that he minded. He hated being a…a…leach. He hadn't yet given into the burning in his throat, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

He realized, of course, that now that he was in his wolf form, the rest of the pack (was he even a part of the pack anymore? Probably not) could hear his thoughts. How far away had he gotten from Washington, anyways? He had been running for a long time, and he had been running fast.

Jacob realized, suddenly, that he was standing next to a lake. He realized that he could now _smell_ the lake. It had a weird earthy smell, and was somehow refreshing. With a forlorn glance, he stared at his reflection. His spirit wolf changed as well. He missed his russet-colored wolf form. His fur was now a pale, snowy white color. Even in his wolf form, he had creepy crimson red eyes. The Cullens had golden eyes, right? So that would change, as long as he only…hunted (he cringed at the word) animals…which wasn't even a question; of _**course**_ he wasn't going to kill humans.

He could smell something that didn't smell quite right, but then he realized that the stench was coming from his fur. Annoyed, he hopped into the lake to try to rinse it away. Then he remembered _him_. Edward. 'You stink, dog.' So when he was in his wolf form, he smelled like a werewolf, but he was still a vampire. 'Shouldn't I like the scent?!' Jacob fumed in his thoughts, angrily. 'I was genetically a werewolf before.'

Oh well. He decided, dogmatically, that he would get used to it. Even though his wolf form had changed, he wasn't _about_ to give up of his wolf form. Still upset, but somehow resigned, Jacob crawled out of the lake and shook his wet fur.

As much as Jacob wanted to run forever, alone, he was, despite the fact that he was…well, he didn't even want to say it…he was still a sixteen year old boy who was still in love with Bella (who was in love with Edward) and he didn't really like the idea of being _alone_ forever.

He decided that he wasn't mad at Bella for biting him. He had been dying; she had only been trying to save him. And even though Jacob hated the burning in his throat that would just get worse and worse because he was adamant about never feeding (at least, _most_ of him was), he couldn't stay mad at the girl he was still in love with forever.

The problem was, where would he go? He didn't know where the Cullens were, and didn't even know if he wanted to stay with them (or, if they would _allow him to_ stay with them, for that matter). Ignoring the annoying scent of his fur, Jacob kept running, not really aware of where he was running towards, and not really caring. It had been four days of running. Four and a half, really. He had been in his wolf form for two days and he felt strained, like he barely had any energy.

He wasn't able to stay in his wolf form. He was too weak because he hadn't fed yet. Jacob Black collapsed on the ground and shifted back into his hu-no, vampire form and sat down on a grayish black rock. The burning in his throat was worse than ever. It was killing him. Embarrassed that he was naked, Jacob tried to shift into his wolf form, but he couldn't. 'Damn it!' Jacob cursed. It was so frustrating! 'At least I'm in the forest,' Jacob thought. 'I really hope no one sees me naked.'

He needed his wolf form. He _needed_ it. He felt funny, wrong, empty without it. But if he didn't (ugh) drink (not gonna say it)…then he wouldn't have the energy to shift into his wolf form. And if he didn't…do it soon…he wouldn't even have the energy for that. Jacob was torn. He didn't want to kill _any_ living being, not even an animal. He really, really hated himself right now. Slowly, Jacob stood up, wavering on his feet. He walked over to a tree trunk and sat down again.

'Not gonna give in! Not gonna give in! Come and make me! Not gonna give in!' Jacob chanted in his mind, cursing the demon that was slowly convincing to give into his senses and his pain.

'NOT GONNA HAPPEN!' Jacob screamed in his thoughts.

Then an incredible, mouth-watering scent entered Jacob's nose. Without thinking, Jacob stood up and sprinted in the direction of the scent, not caring what it was or where it came from. Everything else went away – all mental stamina, all thought, all moral reasoning, all of everything. Without thinking, Jacob pounced on _something_ and felt something that tasted incredible pour down his mouth; something that tasted better than anything he tasted in his life. As the burning in his throat partially ceased, Jacob realized he was tasting _blood_. Panicking, his mind suddenly taking the reins once more, he pulled away and stared at…

…a human. A very skinny black-haired girl with fervent green eyes. That was when Jacob realized she was still breathing. Jacob vaguely remembered something Bella had told him a year ago about Edward sucking James' venom out of her bloodstream. Was it possible? If he tried to save this innocent girl that he attacked, could he maintain control? Could he save her from becoming a…vampire?

He looked at her face, ashamed. He sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands, sobbing, waiting for forlorn, regretful tears that never came. He was a monster, a monster. He had just committed the very act that he despised; the very act that, if someone committed, his role used to be to kill…no, to execute…that person.

'I deserve to die,' Jacob thought. 'Someone. Anyone, please kill me.' But there was no where around to kill him, and he didn't want to risk losing his mind again and slaughtering the girl, so he simply let the process take place, feeling extremely guilty and self-loathing.

A loud, pained shriek tore him away from his own guilt, and he saw the innocent girl lying on the grass, writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs. If he still had his phone, he would call that vampire doctor, Carlisle. Carlisle would know what to do right now, Jacob realized. But Jacob had no clue where he was, and therefore had no clue how to get anywhere near civilization. No payphones. Besides, he wasn't about to risk a repeat of….

….of _this_. He couldn't even think it, much less speak it. It was abominable, what he had done.

"W..w..what's…happening to me?" the girl asked.

Jacob was at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, not sure how to comfort her.

"It burns," she whispered, angrily. "What did you do to me?" she said, and then paused, struggling to breathe properly. "And…and _why_ are you _naked_?!" she asked.

"It's a long story," Jacob said.

"Am I…am I going to die?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Not really," he said.

"What do you mean, _not really_?" the girl scoffed. "And you still didn't tell me what you _DID_ to me!!!" she screamed, partially a scream of pain and partially an accusation that I knew I deserved.

"I…"he started, but he couldn't say it. 'I have to,' he realized. 'I have to tell her, I have to help her. It's my fault; she's my mistake.'

"I bit you," Jacob said. "And you're turning into a…into a vampire."

"Yeah right, vampires aren't real," she scoffed before screaming out in pain again, writhing in pain on the ground. Her back arched in an unnatural direction and she screamed an earth-shattering scream.

Wait. Maybe she had a cell phone.

"I know someone who can help you," Jacob said carefully, "If you have a cell phone I can call him and he can help you."

Painfully, the girl nodded. Trembling, she reached into her pocket and took out a silver cell phone. I could tell that it was extremely painful for her to move. Jacob realized that he didn't have Carlisle's number, but he had Bella's number memorized by heart.

He dialed it.

**To Be Continued…**

**(Sorry I left with a really big cliff-hanger! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! :DDD )**


	6. Here it is

**A/N:**

**Yep this is just an authors' note…sorry about that! Anyways, thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying my story, and for those few who reviewed, thank you so much! I appreciate it so much! Especially cdunn2010, I would like to recognize her for giving me the idea of Jacob's wolf form being pure white! Thanks! And also thank you to Jenna, Queen Diamond, TheCullensAreAwesome, and brinna202! I know more people than you guys are reading my story, but you actually took the time to review and I am so thankful! **

**I don't usually do this but I found several stories that have like 300 reviews which is so daunting and the story only had like, 16 chapters! What?!?! I'm not the best writer in the world, but I hope I'm not awful…**

_So. I'm not updating until 10 more people review._ _It's not that hard, guys. It just takes 5 seconds. I know you can do it! I have faith in you! (=_

_Lots of love,_

_~Calliope-Elizabeth_


End file.
